The Prince & The Dark Secret of Megalith City
by Darkshadow2k7
Summary: Two worlds will collide. The history of Megakat City will forever be change under the scheming Vampiric Queen Kataluna. The past & the present of both worlds are intertwine when an unexpected romance blossoms in the middle of the chaos that will ensue...


It was a quiet and slightly normal day in Megakat City. The inhabitants are going on about their daily routines, the birds flying high in the skies and the sounds of the city coming alive. A travel bus is coming into the depot, bring in some new felines. As the passengers starts to gathers their belongings, one feline was looking out the window and seeing the new city he's now in. He is a strong feline in his mid-20s. His fur is a dark purple with orange stripes. His eyes are ruby red and have a few small cuts on his face. His clothing is a red t-shirt that said 'Kaboom, bitch!', long camo pants, black combat boots and black fingerless gloves. The tip of his tail is light blue crescent moon. "Hmm…a new city. Well, this should be fun," said the feline as he stretches his arms. He grabs his duffel bag and starts to depart from the bus. He looks at the city and thinks about what to do. "Hmm…I need to go and find me a home and see if I can get a job with the Enforcers," said the feline in a calm voice. As he starts to heads out of the depot, a pair of glowing eyes was looking at him calmly and let out a soft purr.

On the outskirts of the city, a dark blue van was driving up to a building with an old billboard. Coming out of the van are three felines wearing trench coats and hats. "So is this the new place of our hideout? Kind of a dump if you ask me," said the tall feline while yawning softly. "Well, it can't be help, Ms. Kat. We got to make do with what we got. My muscles need to breath," said the other tall feline in an upset tone. "She's right, Ms. K. We need to start moving the stuff in and set up shop. We need to get ready for tonight," said the medium feline holding a computer. "Agreed. As soon as we are done, the soon that I can go for my nightly stroll," said the feline with a smile. The three felines all nod as they start to move their stuff, which consist of furniture, computers, weights, and some treasure, into their new home/hideout.

Back to Sion, he was walking along to the Enforcers HQ while looking around the city. "This city is so full of life and yet it lacks culture," said Sion in a low voice. Just as he was passing by a local bar, the Milk Club, his stomach starts to growl and looks at the bar. "Well, I guess getting a quick bite to eat wouldn't hurt," said Sion as he heads into the bar. The glowing eyes in the alley across the street sees him going in the bar and said "Hmm…going into a bar…very strange…"

Sion enters the building and looks around at the place. Bunch of tough cats getting drunk and hitting on the waitresses, soft rock music playing, and sports are on the TVs. "Friendly place," said Sion as he walks to the bar while a female punk bartender looks at him and smiles at him. "Hello, fellow feline. Welcome to the Milk Club. My name is Jenna, your punk bartender. How may I rock your world?" asked Jenna while purring softly at him. "Well, I'm kind of new around here so you have anything for 1st timers?" asked Sion while bowing at him. "Oh! A newbie. Normally, I tell newbies to try another bar. But since you're a cutie and an army boy, I can make an exception. You can try the Jenna Special which consists of a 20 hot wings, double royale with cheese, cheesy fries and a tall gallon of Root Beer. And it's only $20.00," said Jenna while waging her tail. Sion's mouth starts drooling and pulls out a $100 dollar bill. "Do you have change for a $100?" asked Sion with a smile. Jenna looks at him, the $100 dollar bill he pulled out and said "Don't tell me your loaded, cutie." "Actually, I am. I just earn a hefty bonus fund for my 6 years of service and I was moved to this city. I am counting my blessings," said Sion with a smile. Before she can say anything, a group of outlaw bikers, known as the Hell Kats, was hitting on one of her waitresses. "Come on, babe. You know you want this," said the biker as he tries to lift up her skirt. She moves his hand away from her skirt and said "No I don't! I have a boyfriend!" The other biker holds her from behind and said "Lose the zero, and get with a hero, sweet cheeks." She screams for help and just when Jenna can do something, Sion stops her and said "You call the police. I'll handle this, Jenna." He goes over their while she was calling the police. "Excuse me, I couldn't help but to hear you guys trying to take this lovely woman against her will. Now I know your mothers raised you better than that," said Sion as he starts to crack his knuckles. The leader gets up and said "Listen, soldier boy. I don't know who you are and I really don't give a damn! You mess with one of the Hell Kats, you mess with all of the Hell Kats!" "Well, she wasn't messing with one of you so I guess you don't know what you talki…" said Sion before he was punched in the face by the Hell Kat leader and the guys cheered on him. "That's our fearless leader! He isn't scared of nothing," said the biker. Sion grins as he turns his head around slowly and said "That's a damn shame. You just stepped on a non-negotiable big ass fucking landmine…" The biker next to him was going to attack Sion, but he grabs his arm, hits him with a ground takedown and snaps his arms in two. "Fuck! My arm! He fucking broke my arm!" screamed the biker. "Like I said, a real damn shame. I just got one question for you, tough guy. What do you want on you tombstone, asshole?" said Sion in a cold voice and his claws now out. The leader growls at him and said "I hope you know what you're going, punk. You're going up against the whole club." After he said that, he hit a signal to have the entire chapter of the Hell Kats to come in the bar and surround Sion, blocking all escaped points. "Any last words before we beat you within an inch of your life, bitch?" said the leader with a evil grin. Sion give him the cold, deathly eyes and said "You and your little posse can't beat me. I fought in many impossible odds and, just like this one, I will come out on top. I was in the war." He growls and screamed "Hell Kats! 86's this fucker!" The gang starts charging at him and all Sion can do is smile evilly.

At the Enforcers HQ, Felina Feral, Lieutenant of the Enforcers and Feral's niece, working at her desk typing up reports. Claudia Noir, Inspector of the Enforcers, was reading one of her many books and growling softly. "Let me guess, bad date last night?" asked Felina. "That's an understatement of the year, Ms. Feral! I mean this guy was a total snooze fest. He never challenge me, never did like my clothing that I wore, and he always looking at the other girls," said Claudia as she rips up an old sheet a paper. "I see. This is like the 20th bad date you went on, Claudia. Talk about a losing streak," said Felina as she just finished up her report. "I just wish there is someone who can be just like me. Am I doomed to have this beauty? Will I ever find my special someone to be mine? Oh woe is me!" said Claudia as she starts speaking in dramatic acting and lays her head on her desk. "And the Oscar goes to Claudia Noir for her legendary performance," said Felina as she chuckles softly. Claudia looks at her and pouts at her. "You're not helping, Felina," said Claudia still pouting at her. Feral comes out of the office and said "Felina! Claudia! There is a incident at the Milk Club bar. I want you two to go over there and check it out." "Understood, uncle," said Felina as she grabs her keys, gun and get ready to head out. Claudia gets up and follows her. While they get in the car, Felina said "Come on, Claudia. Cheer up. I bet beating up some thugs will make you feel better." Claudia sighs and said "Yeah…sounds fun…" Felina starts driving to the Milk Club. A few minutes later, they arrived at the Milk Club, only to see some of the Hell Kat bikers in front of the place beaten and bloodied up. "What the hell?!" screamed Felina as she gets out of the car. Claudia gets out and calls for back up. Felina goes to a biker coughing up blood and asked "Hey! What happened here?!" "It's that soldier…he did this to us…he was too strong…" said the biker before he passed out. They enter the room and sees Sion beating the unholy hell out him. "Freeze! Hands where I can see them!" screamed Felina as she and Claudia aims their guns at them. Sion stops and raised his hands. Claudia goes to him and slaps the handcuffs on Sion. She looks at the Hell Kat leader's bloodied face and said "My god! That's not normal." "Relax, officer. He'll live," said Sion with a chuckle. "You are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can, and will, be used against you in the court of law. You have the right of an attorney. If you can't afford one, then the city will provide you one. Do you understand your rights?" asked Claudia. "Yes, ma'am," said Sion in a calm voice. One of the Hell Kat bikers gets up and screams "You're fucking dead!" He pulls out an knife and dashes at him. Sion looks at him and in a instant, the biker was frozen in ice. "What the?" said Sion in a low voice. "Ho…how did that happened?! Did you do this?!" screamed Claudia as she was getting freaked out. "I…I don't know…" said Sion in a calm voice. "Well, I guess I will ask questions about that and what happened here. Let's go, tough guy," said Claudia as she carries Sion to the car while a the rest of the Hell Kat bikers got into the police van. Jenna come out and said "Officer! You're making a mistake! He was defending himself." "Just come down to HQ and take out a statement, miss." said Claudia as she gets in the car. Felina gets in the car and starts driving to Enforcers HQ. On the way to there, Sion was remaining calm and looks at the handcuffs he has on. "So, who is the solider we got in the back?" asked Felina in a calm voice. "Who knows, Felina. But I got to say he is kind of a hottie," said Claudia as she let out a soft purr. "Well, he's been awfully quiet since we left the bar. You didn't scare him, did you?" asked Felina. "I am not scared, officer. I just remaining calm. That's all. But thanks for your concerns about me," said Sion with a smile. "So you can talk. What's your name?" asked Claudia. "My name is Sion Law. I'm new in this city. I'm sorry if I caused any trouble," said Sion. "I know you didn't mean to, but once we get to headquarters we can sort this whole thing out," said Felina with a smile. "Understood," said Sion. "I have to ask, Sion. What is your reason for coming here to our city?" asked Claudia. "To become an Enforcer. Just like my father," said Sion in a proud voice. "Like your father…wait a minute! Are you the son of Adel 'The Boss' Law, one of the most legendary and decorated Enforcers to ever step out of the academy?!" asked Felina in a shocking voice. "The very same. I want to follow his footsteps and continue the family tradition," said Sion. "Well, that is nice," said Claudia. They arrived at Enforcers HQ and they take Sion to being processed. Once in the HQ, he got his mug shot taken, his fingerprints added to the system, and is sent to his cell. Felina turns on her computer and look up Sion's record. "Hmm…Sion Law…That's odd," said Felina. "What is it, Felina?" asked Claudia. "I'm looking up on Sion's record and it is clean. No misdemeanor, no felony, none. It said that he went into service when he was 18 and was servicing his country for 6 full years. He's just like what Adel talked about," said Felina. Feral walks up to them and said "I heard you two got a special feline in our cells." Felina and Claudia start to sweat bullets as Feral looked at Felina's computer. "Is that…Adel's son? Hmm…I need to see him," said Feral as he goes to meet Sion. "Oh, we are so dead," said Claudia in a worried voice. "You got that righ…wait a minute! What do you mean 'we'?! You're the one who arrested him, Claudia!" screamed Felina in a panicked voice. "Oh no! If I'm going down, I'm taking you with me!" screamed Claudia.

In the holding cells, Sion was in his cell shadowboxing to stay in shape. "Well, this is not how I want to start my first time in this city," said Sion in a calm voice. "That's one way to put it, Mr. Law. Or should I said the son of Adel Law," said Feral as he comes to his cell and smiles at it. "F…Feral? Is that you?" asked Sion as he was trying to remain calm. "Relax, Sion. No need to panic. I am very happy to see you, well not like this," said Feral as he chuckles softly. "Sorry. I was in a fight with some bikers in a bar and well…I guess you can fill in the blanks on what happened after that," said Sion. Feral pulls out the card and opens his cell. "But…" said Sion as he started to speak when Feral stops him and said "I owe your father a favor. He told me that if you ever come to this city, I would be the one to keep an eye out on you. I tend to keep my word." He hands him a standard Enforcer uniform and said "Please get dress in your new uniform, Mr. Law. It is time to walk into your father's footsteps." He nods as Feral steps out of view while Sion starts to change into his new clothing.

Back at the hideout, the 3 felines are finished setting up their hideout. The feline in glasses is setting up her computer networks and trying to connect to her many contacts of the thieving world. Her fur is snow white, her long hair is blonde and her eyes are green. Her clothing is a gothic boots, black fingerless gloves, blue jeans, glasses and a red shirt with the words 'Einstein, motherfucker!'. "All right. We are connected and we are live. Now we'll be able to find some new loot to steal from the criminals," said the feline as she chuckles softly. The tall feline is bench pressing 250 lbs of weight to build her muscles. Her fur is yellow, her spiky hair is red and her eyes is purple. Her clothing is a female bodybuilder outfit complete with matching gloves and shoes. "We just got here on the 1st day and already you are trying some new target. Can't we try and relax just for today, Jessica?" said the tall feline as she finishes her reps. "Easy for you to say, Tina. I got to make sure everything is in order," said Jessica in a calm voice. "Relax, Jess. We'll be ready for tonight's reconnaissance on the city. So just relax. Speaking of which, where is our master thief?" asked Tina as she drinks her sports drink. "She is in her room resting for tonight. This mission is going to require the use of her strength and prowess so that we can get a complete map of city. Also, I need to get into the Enforcers HQ so that I can get the criminal database so that I can pin point the crime lords who has a lot of loot," said Jessica as she starts sending e-mails to her contacts and receiving e-mails on news feeds. Tina nods as she starts to head out to fix up the van.

Back at Enforcers HQ, Felina and Claudia is sweating bullets over the fact that the arrested the son of the legendary officer. "Oh this is bad! This is really bad! What going to happened to us?!" said Claudia in a worried voice. "My uncle can make us worked the graveyard shift for the next 20 years! Or worst, he'll demotes us to traffic duty!" screamed Felina. "Or he make you two my new senior partners," said a calm yet familiar voice. Claudia & Felina turn around and see Feral with Sion, wearing an Enforcer outfit tailored by his father himself. Both of their jaws dropped seeing Sion as one of them. "You two ok?" asked Sion in a calm voice. Felina shakes her head and said "Uncle. What's going on?" "Sion is now the newest member of the force and has earn the title as rookie detective. Also, you two are going to be his partners/mentors. Starting tomorrow, I want you two to put him through the ropes," said Feral with a smile. "Oh…t…that's great! That's perfect," said Claudia as she felt her heart going back to normal. "Welcome to the Enforcers, Sion Law," said Felina as she holds out her hand to him. He shakes her hand and said "It will be an honor working with you and Claudia, Felina."

Unknown to them, a pair of glowing eyes is looking at Feral through a portal and purrs at him. "Hmm…he is a rugged one. A perfect choice for my mate…" said a soft yet seductive voice, "Soon, I will make him mine…"


End file.
